Beer and soft drink bottles with pop-off or twist-off caps, and cans with lift-tab openers are in relatively widespread use and tend to require a degree of manual dexterity and strength to be opened. Many individuals have difficulty in opening some or all of these containers without mechanical assistance, and frequently resort to makeshift implements (e.g., keys) in order to open a container. Opening a container such as a soda can may lead to fingernail damage. Oftentimes, a bottle cap opener is not available for use on pop-off caps and twist off caps are difficult to open where arthritis, youth or seniority is a human factor.
There have been attempts in the past at addressing the need for all of the aforementioned problems through the provision of multi-purpose container opening devices. Examples of devices providing container opening capabilities are illustrated and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,028; Des. 399,108; Des. 406,505; Des. 429,452; and Des. 432,375. The design patents illustrate aesthetic features for container openers that are miniature representations of sports headgear, such as football helmets, baseball helmets, and baseball caps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,038 describes utilitarian features for a multi-purpose container opener that can be found in the art. Referring to FIG. 1 (labeled as “Prior Art”), a container opener is illustrated that includes a first, generally circular guide portion 10 of inverted, cup-shaped configuration. Directly above the guide portion 10, and concentrically aligned therewith, is a second generally cup-shaped circular portion 11. The internal surface of the guide and cup-shaped circular portions 10, 11 together form a gripping portion for use to dislodge a twist-off cap from a beverage bottle. A shoulder-forming wall 17 is described in the '038 patent is being located between the guide 10 and cup-shaped portion 11. The internal wall 15 of the gripping portion is shown to be molded integrally with the guide member 10 and cup-shaped circular portion 11. The gripping portion 15 is shown provided with a generally cylindrical wall 25 of a diameter and height suitable to fit easily over The top of a twist-off cap 36 (see FIG. 2). To this end, the internal diameter of the wall is said to be on the order of 1.192″, with a height of approximately 0.330″. The gripping portion 15 is defined by a wall provided with a plurality of closely spaced, longitudinally extending ridges 18 (but can also be referred to in the art as ribs, islands, teeth, etc.) of generally triangular cross section). The dimensioning and spacing of the ridges 18 is explained as mostly a function of the configuration of conventional twist-off bottle caps. The illustrated form of the '038 patent is said to utilize twenty-one equally spaced ridges 18, each having a root dimension of about 0.103″ with side walls tapering at an angle of approximately a radius 45 degrees. Projecting radially outwardly from the circular portions 10, 11 is an integral handle portion 12 provided at its outer extremity with a beverage can tab lifting portion 13.
Referring to FIG. 2 (also labeled as prior art), in order to remove a twist-off bottle cap 36, the multi-function opening device is applied over the top of the capped bottle 41 until the cap 36 is seated within the gripping portion 15, with the ridges 18 engaged with the flutes 40 of the bottle cap 36. With the bottle cap thus tightly gripped, torque can be applied to the device, according to the '03 patent with the aid of the handle 12, to easily apply the break-away torque to release the cap 36 and enable it to be quickly removed from the bottle 41.
Referring to FIG. 3 (also labeled as prior art), a tab opener typically includes a metal or aluminum lift tab element 43 that is normally disposed tightly against the top surface 46 of a drink beverage can 44. The lift tab 43 is typically raised by inserting fingernails under the lift tab and applying upward force with the fingers, causing a circular portion of the container lid 45 to break-away and pivot inwardly of the top surface 46 of the beverage container 44. The initial lifting of the tab element is sometimes difficult and can frequently cause damage to the fingernails.
The handle taught in the '038 patent and described herein includes a basic thickness of about 0.157″, and further states that the outer section 13 may be tapered down to a thickness of about 0.04″ for a distance of, for example, 0.7″. As shown in FIG. 1, the side margins 22 of the handle, on each side of the tapered portion 13, are said to be provided of a full thickness, so as to apply more gentle pressure to the hand of the user during the application of torque for opening of bottles or cans. The tapered extremity 13 of the handle is designed to be slipped under a lift tab 43 of a conventional tab-opening soda can 44 as illustrated in FIG. 3. After sliding the tapered portion of the handle underneath the lift tab 43, the handle may be pried upwardly to raise the lift tab 43 and cause the break-away portion 45 of the can lid to be released. Once the lift tab 43 is raised sufficiently from the surface of the can lid 46, it may be easily gripped and manipulated by the user's fingers, without concern for breaking fingernails or otherwise causing discomfort.
Beverage containers are oftentimes served in establishments that are open to the public. For example, bars, nightclubs, sporting events all serve beverages. In bars and nightclubs, patrons are often concerned with misplacement or tampering of their drink. A misplaced drink must be replaced with the purchase of a new drink, which can be unfortunate where a substantial amount of beverage remained prior to the misplacement. The wait-staff (e.g., waiters, waitresses or bartenders) at the establishment are also known to prematurely collect patron drinks if the drink is left unattended. Of great concern these days is the mischievous use of narcotics, such as Exstacy, in nightclubs. Allegations of drink tampering cause apprehension by patron to leave drinks unattended. The present inventor recognizes this concern and believes that a beverage container cap would help at least partially address some of the foregoing concerns.
Although prior attempts have been made to provide a combined container opener and container openers that provide aesthetic features that may appeal to the sports industry, a combined beverage container opener and beverage cover or cap has not be heretofore presented, however, following a teaching of the present invention it should become recognized that the present invention is an ideal solution to many needs associated with the use of beverage containers and enjoyment of beverages contained therein.